In wireless communications a radiating element can be used to communicate a signal from a source to a destination. Various interferences can occur that cause distortion of the signal, cause the signal to not be successfully communicated to the destination, and the like. If the signal is not properly communicated to the destination, then valuable information may not be received by a party that would greatly benefit from such information. Example consequences can include a telephone call being lost, a decision being made with incomplete information, etc.